


Клуб будущих камердинеров

by Zavrja



Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavrja/pseuds/Zavrja
Summary: История о том как Дживс впервые задумался о выборе профессии. Предупреждение о сексуальном контенте с участием подростков.





	Клуб будущих камердинеров

   Сколько Реджинальд себя помнил, он всегда считался мальчиком особенным. Никто не знал, откуда у сына кухарки и плотника внешность и осанка маленького лорда. И грешили бы злые языки на хозяина, дворянина по роду и крови, да вот незадача: тот был маленьким и пухлым, как бочонок, жидковолосым блондином, а Реджи – темноволосым худощавым парнем, обгоняющим сверстников в росте на добрый фут.  
  
Основы чтения и письма парнишке преподал приходской священник, а уж что началась дальше просто уму непостижимо! Ну где это видано, чтобы мальчик, не видевший ничего, кроме плотницкой, конюшни и жаркой кухни, был так помешан на книгах? Но Реджинальд всегда был исключением из правил, поэтому, проглотив всю домашнюю библиотечку преподобного Рипли, мальчик положил глаз на хозяйскую. Несколько месяцев он пробирался туда по ночам, таскал новые книги и клал на место прочитанные, пока не был пойман на горячем экономкой. Когда хозяин узнал истинную причину ночных проникновений Реджинальда, то рассмеялся и великодушно позволил ему посещать заветную комнату при свете дня и брать любую литературу. Больше никакого криминала за юным Дживсом не водилось. Или его просто не раскрыли? Теперь уже и не скажешь…  
  
Хотя нет, водилось за ним еще кое-что. Впрочем, не за ним одним. Законы Британской Империи попирали также Джимми МакАртур пятнадцати лет и 16-летний Ронни Спенсер – соответственно, посыльный и новоиспеченный лакей. А началось все с того, что все трое приятелей во что бы то ни стало захотели стать камердинерами. Это желание посетило мальчиков одновременно и, разумеется, неслучайно, а после того как родные края посетил уехавший год назад в Лондон Терри Перкинс. Терри был высок, смугл и потрясающе хорош собой – конечно, красоты и лоска ему добавляли черный костюм тончайшего сукна, блестящие башмаки, стоившие, наверное, как новый велосипед Реджи и великолепная шляпа-котелок. Реджинальд поклялся себе, что к совершеннолетию у него будет такой же. Терри держался настоящим джентльменом. Господи, да он ведь и был им – персональным джентльменом другого джентльмена, его слугой, помощником и другом. Он сопровождал своего нанимателя в заграничных путешествиях, поездках по разным имениям и замкам, походах в оперу… И что самое смешное, получал за это жалованье, причем такое, что хватило бы на сотню новых велосипедов!  
  
– Так что же получается, Терри, тебе перепадает столько благ за то, что ты всего-навсего завариваешь ему чай, сдаешь в прачечную белье и чистишь его серебро? – поинтересовался Ронни, когда отпускник устроил друзьям щедрые посиделки с элем, копченой грудинкой и настоящим столичным шоколадом.  
  
Съедено и, особенно, выпито было уже немало, так что молодой камердинер заливисто рассмеялся и хлопнул себя по коленке, обтянутую роскошными полосатыми брюками:  
  
– Как же, держи карман шире! Нет, милый мой, обязанности личного слуги джентльмена гораздо более… ик! Более широки!  
  
– Ходишь за покупками? – не унимался Ронни.  
  
– Убираешь в доме? – предположил Реджинальд.  
  
– Читаешь ему вслух? – поинтересовался Джимми.  
  
– Да-да-да. И это тоже. И кое-что еще.  
  
– Но что же? – от любопытства Реджинальд едва ли не подпрыгивал.  
  
– А ты непременно хочешь знать? – затуманенные элем глаза Терри уставились на него, и было в этих глазах что-то странное и зовущее, отчего у Реджинальда по спине пробежал холодок, а низ живота, наоборот, будто бы обдало жаром.  
  
– Да, – произнес он заплетающимся языком.  
  
– И вы тоже? – Терри окинул снисходительным взглядом остальных двоих мальчиков.  
  
– Конечно!  
  
– Что ж, я скажу, если хотите. Но каждому наедине. Кто первый? Ты, Ронни? Что ж, пойдем-ка на воздух!  
  
Когда они вернулись, у Ронни горели щеки, и он был заметно растерян. Он чуть не опустился мимо ящика, на котором сидел, и тут же жадно припал к горлышку пивной бутылки.  
  
Джимми поднялся и решительно направился за Терри на нетвердых ногах.  
  
– Что он тебе сказал, Рон? – от нетерпения Реджинальд барабанил пяткой о земляной пол сарая, где происходило импровизированное торжество? – Что же он делает такого, от чего ты сам не свой?  
  
– Узнаешь, – буркнул Ронни.  
  
– Ну скажи же!  
  
– Он сам тебе... скажет.  
  
Реджинальд понял, что донимать друга нетактично, и сник в ожидании. Впрочем, его терпение испытывалось недолго. Когда вошел совершенно обалдевший Джимми, настала и его очередь идти за сарай.  
  
– Слушай, Терри, раз уж ты всем нам говоришь одинаковые вещи, почему ты делаешь это по одиночке?  
  
– Заткнись, Редж. Заткнись и слушай – я серьезно. Хочешь знать, за что платят камердинерам?  
  
– Да.  
  
– Все еще хочешь?  
  
– Да, Терри.  
  
– За преступление.  
  
– Серьезно?  
  
– Да. И чтобы ни один из вас, малышей, меня не сдал, вы должны совершить то же преступление, понятно? Вы тоже будете втянуты… – в темноте Реджинальд слышал, что голос Терри сбивается так, словно он пробежал целую милю. – … и это заткнет вам рты.  
  
Реджинальд был испуган и заинтригован необычностью происходящего, однако отступать не собирался.  
  
– Я готов. Что нужно делать?  
  
Терри ничего не ответил. Он подошел вплотную к Реджинальду, и тот услышал, как под его лакированным ботинком хрустнула ветка. Терри хоть и был на семь лет старше, но ростом выдался не намного выше его, 15-летнего, так что их глаза были на одном уровне. Терри обнял его за плечи, а ухо, словно кипятком, обдало горячим шепотом:  
  
– Ничего, молчи и не двигайся, ты уже и так делаешь все, что нужно…  
  
Внезапно Реджинальд почувствовал его обжигающее, пахнущее алкоголем дыхание на своих губах. В голове зазвенело, ноги внезапно стали ватными, а между ног будто положили грелку. Губы Терри были жесткими и властными, язык легко проникал меж его собственных безвольных губ, вертко плясал между зубов и проходился по его собственному мягкому языку. Реджинальду казалось, что он сейчас упадет в обморок. Или захлебнется слюной. Или скончается от удара – сердце колотилось как сумасшедшее, кислорода не хватало, а ноги не держали совсем.  
  
Не прерывая поцелуя, Терри стал массировать ему ту область, где была привязана невидимая грелка, и бесшумно хохотнул в рот Реджинальду.  
  
– По-моему, из тебя получится отличный камердинер, малыш, – прошептал он, становясь на колени.  
  
Реджинальд судорожно глотал воздух, а Терри расстегнул и дернул вниз его брюки вместе с подштанниками. Когда он вобрал в свой горячий рот его член, Реджинальд не выдержал и застонал.  
  
– Заткнись, а то прекращу, – прошипел Терри и Реджинальд до крови закусил нижнюю губу.  
  
Он не хотел, чтобы Терри прекращал. Пускай его потом засекут, повесят, четвертуют – что угодно, но только сейчас… пусть он только не прекращает!  
  
Он кончил через минуту, почти беззвучно. Терри помог ему застегнуть брюки и легко поцеловал, застегивая непокорную пуговицу на воротнике его сорочки.  
  
– Все, малыш, хочешь ты этого или нет, но ты теперь преступник. Содомит!  
  
Реджинальду показалось, что Терри прошептал это страшное слово не без гордости и даже с каким-то жестоким наслаждением.  
  
Когда они вошли в сарай, Реджинальд с размаху хлопнулся на свой ящик и потянул из бутылки эль.  
  
– Все вы теперь содомиты – и ты, малыш, и твои друзья, – Терри говорил тихо и обращался вроде бы ко всем, но преимущественно к Реджинальду. – Стесняться этого не стоит, такова уж человеческая природа. Ваша природа, парни, потому как каждому из вас понравилось, не так ли, Реджи?  
  
Тот, кому адресовались эти слова, готов был провалиться сквозь землю. Остальные тоже потягивали пиво, опустив глаза.  
  
– Если будете правильно себя вести, то не загремите в тюрьму, а наоборот, получите от жизни больше, чем ваши скучные отцы и братья. Перед вами открываются большие возможности, дорогие мои, используйте их с умом. Кое-что я вам показал, так что развивайте и совершенствуйте свои навыки!  
  
– Но ты же через пару дней уедешь, Терри! – решился заговорить Ронни.  
  
– Ну, кое-что я вам показал, а до остального доходите своим умом, – рассмеялся Терри. – Будете чудно проводить время и еще меня благодарить. Кстати, предлагаю создать клуб. Да, Клуб будущих камердинеров – почему нет?  
  
Мальчики вяло закивали, по-прежнему не решаясь взглянуть друг на друга. Так в английской глубинке начал свою работу один нелегальный клуб. Забегая наперед, отметим, что все закончилось хорошо, и Терри Перкинс, благослови его бог, был абсолютно прав. Воспитанники Клуба будущих камердинеров в один прекрасный день стали камердинерами настоящими. И, возможно, лучшими камердинерами в Лондоне, а то и во всей Британской Империи со всеми ее колониями и доминионами. По крайней мере, хозяева этих камердинеров считают именно так…


End file.
